Brotherly Love
by AnimeFanFicXD
Summary: Abel finally manages to catch Cain. Abel tries to destroy him, but Cain is having too much fun to give in. [Please take note, this Fan Fiction contains a yaoi lemon, intimacy between two males. If you are offended or disturbed by this, please refrain from reading]


"Cain! What is the meaning of this?!"

"What is the meaning of this? I think you know perfectly well, my dear brother. To join us together as one, then you can finally rest in piece."

"CAIN!" Abel charged his brother Cain in, nano machine- crusnik 02- power output-80%-activate, form.

"You never change brother." Cain lifted his hand and Abel stopped right in front of him. Cain pulled Abel's hands behind his back and Abel struggled to get free.

"Oh Abel, you are too cute when you struggle." Abel gasped when Cain nibbled at his ear.

"What's wrong Abel? We did this all the time when we were kids, don't you remember?" Abel stifled small moans as Cain started to kiss his neck and part of his jaw line.

"When we were kids, and it was never like this. We just wrestled as little boys. Now let me go!"

"Hm, wrestling, I like that idea." Cain pushed Abel to ground and got on top of him. Cain started to pout.

"Abel, you look so serious. C'mon, turn off your nano machines." Abel narrowed his eyes.

"Do you really think I would do that around you, knowing that you are trying to kill me?" Cain smirked then leaned in Abel's ear.

"Please, for me." Cain's warm breath sent shivers down Abel's back. Cain was enjoying this, playing with his twin brother. However, Abel still refused to turn off his nano machines.

"Very well, looks like I have to play dirty." Cain put his hand on Abel's chest and fired light at him. Abel coughed up a large amount of blood as his nano machines shut off. Abel looked up at Cain with tired eyes.

"Oh, it was well worth it brother. Too cute!" Cain finally kissed Abel on the lips, but Abel didn't have any energy to fight back. Cain took off the top of Abel's uniform from the Vatican. He then caressed Abel's, now bare, chest. He kissed Abel again, as his hands began to remove the rest of Abel's uniform.

"Abel, I do truly love you, that is why I try to join our souls together. Although, I could always do this instead." Cain moved his hand and grasped Abel's member. Abel gasped as energy filled his eyes. Cain started to move his hand in a rhythm.

"So, you like this don't you?" Before Abel could answer Cain began to kiss him once again, but this time roughly. Abel didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying the attention Cain was giving him and moaned into his mouth as Cain began to speed up. He felt need growing in his backside.

"C-Cain, I ne-need you inside." Cain smirked at Abel's eagerness, and happily fulfilled his request. He put three fingers in Abel's mouth as he covered them in saliva. Using his other hand, Cain lifted Abel's back and pushed his first saliva-covered finger into Abel's backside to prepare him. After a few seconds he inserted his other finger and began to scissor them. Cain heard Abel hiss as he put in his third finger. He moved them around and stopped when he saw Abel nod. He quickly pulled out his fingers and removed his clothes.

He positioned himself in front of Abel's opening and slowly pushed in, trying not to hurt his brother. After a minute he began to move, slowly pulling out, then thrusting back in. He began to pick up the pace, but was still somewhat slow. Abel arched his back and screamed in pleasure, "Yes! There! Hit there again!" Cain figured that he had found Abel's sweet spot and began to speed up, hitting it every time, which in return made Abel moan with each thrust. Cain then grabbed Abel's neglected member and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Cain, I'm gonna-" Abel didn't have time to finish before he come all over their chests. With two more thrusts Cain come inside Abel, claiming him as his. Cain pulled out of Abel. Abel sat up as his nano machines turned back on. He grabbed Cain's shoulders as he bit into Cain's neck, drinking his blood. Cain then bit into Abel's neck at the same time, which is what crusniks do to their mate after intimacy.

"I love you Abel,"

"I love you too Cain."


End file.
